


Study Break

by Vibrant_D



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Trans Male Character, Warm Fuzzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Expanding on the Druck clip: I’m excited for usDavid gives into Matteo’s pleading for a distraction of the sexual nature.





	Study Break

Matteo lies in bed looking sullen like a sad puppy. David stands above him feeling pity, also feeling torn about exercising that pity because this boy is so incredibly attractive when he pouts. David knows Matteo has to study, but other ideas are coming to mind. 

Matteo reaches up his hands begging desperately with his eyes: Please come back to bed. Distract me. 

Wanting to support his bf, David is torn between his desire for him to succeed and the fire building between his legs. How could Matteo not turn him on? Those pursed pink lips. That messy dishwater hair. The constant desire he exudes; wanting to be held and cradled like the precious boy he is. 

This is a battle of conscious and the physical is taking David over. He grabs Matteo’s hand and plays with his fingers, caressing each finger tip with one of his. Thinking about where his fingertips would travel across his lover’s body. Feeling a push toward indulging his impulse, he reaches up and pulls Matteo’s shirt off his back. The blue one with the palm trees David has been living in for the last day and a half. He stands above Matteo in his black binder and sweatpants slung low on his hips. 

Matteo’s smile spreads across his face and the light amplifies in his eyes. He opens his arms wider, inviting David to lay down. David kneels next to him in the bed looking his body up and down and sees the beginning of an erection in those gray sweatpants he always wears. Looking back up into his eyes David says, “This is it. After this, you study. You hear me?”

Matteo feigns a solemn expression and nods in agreement before licking his lips and sliding a hand down the back of David’s pants, cupping his cheek. “Yes, sir. As you command, sir,” he says before breaking out in a laugh. David joins him and flings his body down on top of Matteo. He digs his teeth into the tender flesh of Matteo’s neck and feels his hips buck beneath him. Letting go of that beautiful flesh, David puts his lips to Matteo’s ear. “I’m going to fuck whatever this it out of you and then you obey me. I’m not letting you fail that test. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I’ll obey. Just let me have you now.” Matteo digs his fingers into the flesh around David’s waist and pushes his erection up against his boyfriend, swiping up and down, making David hard too. 

Finally, David truly caves and is ready to completely indulge Matteo in the distraction of his body.


End file.
